


His Words Left Unsaid

by Bk_EAT



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drama, Idkhowtagswork, Lies, M/M, Notebook, Sad, Secrets, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_EAT/pseuds/Bk_EAT
Summary: "Just come to me if you need help", he said."I'll always love you", he promised.Non of those were lies and Byeongkwan hated that fact.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twt : @sienipabo  
> Wattpad : @Bk-EAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new comer had arrived into Byeongkwan's life and his name was....

It's been almost three years, three years since he left without a word and yet Byeongkwan still stood outside the theatre hall, where they first met, everyday, in hopes of seeing him again. Whether it was cold or hot, raining or snowing, day or late night, it didn't matter to him. You could say he was starting to get desperate.

Byeongkwan has lived here his whole life. A small but beautiful island, surrounded by crystal blue waters, full of colours and life. Just like the island, he too was small but he was filled with neverending life and joy. He stayed in a cozy little one-story house at the top of a hill with a seaside view from his bedroom window, and his academy was located a few kilometres away. He would walk to Yuchan's house, his best friend's house, every morning before heading off together for their first class of the day; dance.

Dancing was always BK's dream ever since he was little. He loved the stage and the freedom to express himself while performing, like he didn't need to worry about anyone judging him. It just so happened that Kwan's first encounter with him was right after the most dreaded assessment. Not like Byeongkwan failed or anything like that, in fact, he passed with flying colours bright enough to be able to make anyone blind. His group of friends had decided to go out with him to celebrate this wonderful occasion, but while exiting the hall, he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on him and out of curiosity, he tried to look for its owner.

"Hey Kwan, you good?" Chan called out realising how off his friend was acting from his usual self which was being loud and cheery. Before Byeongkwan could answer, his eyes locked with a black haired male who wore round glasses, which complimented his face, and a sky blue dress shirt tucked in to black ripped jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly. The later soon realised that he had been staring for too long and shot the dancer a charming wide smile that resembles that of the Cheshire cat, making his eyes crinkle cutely into crescents. For a second, Byeongkwan froze in awe wondering how someone can be this beautiful, then panic started to fall on him when he realised the "cat" was making his way towards him. Before he knew it, the slightly taller male was now in front of him.

"Hi!" His voice was smooth with a hint of huskiness. He shot yet again another smile. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be staring. Haha", he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable". One second, two seconds, three seconds, no response. He brought his head low playing with his fingers "Ummm... you know what, I'll just go... sorry"

Just as he was about to leave, Kwan grabbed onto the other's wrist tightly "No wait!!" There was silence again. Byeongkwan needed to come up with some excuse quickly on why he didn't return the smile, which he thought was quite mean, and why he stayed silent. He couldn't just say 'sorry, your handsome face distracted me' to a total stranger he just met. How about 'the examination earlier made me stressed'? No, no, that wouldn't work either, he thought to himself.

"Uhhh... hello?" The stranger looked pretty cute when confused "I need to uh... leave soon, and if you don't mind letting go of my hand..." Byeongkwan immediately released his grip when he realised just how long he's been deep in his own thoughts. "I- uh- YOUR HANDSOME FACE MADE ME STRESSED!" Upon being able to process what he had just said, Byeongkwan's eyes widen in shock and his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink "No no that's not what I meant." He said it all in one breath. "Its just. your test. no wait I mean. The face. No I- " Soft chuckles escaped from the other's mouth, as he pat the flustered boy's head making him shut up almost instantly. "It's fine." More chuckles, except this time, it sounded more like a sweet melody. "It seems like the test was really hard. I hope you weren't too stressed" He sounded so.... safe. "No, it wasn't THAT bad" Kwan tried to sound more normal.

They talked for a bit more until Byeongkwan's phone rang. "YAH!! KIM BYEONGKWAN!" Chan sounded impatient. "Where are you???? The food is almost ready!!" Oh that explains why, BK thought. "Chill, I'm on my way. You guys can eat without me. You don't need to wait." He then hung up and turned to his new made friend or acquaintance since he still didn't know much about the black haired in front of him. "Well, that's my cue to leave. It was really nice meeting you!" He quickly bowed a little and dashed of towards the restaurant where his friends were waiting at, leaving the taller male standing alone.

When they finished their little celebration, they decided to head over to Sehyoon's place to watch some movies and of course, eat more! Sehyoon had been Byeongkwan's classmate and best friend since high school and the both of them along with Chan and Donghun, had been inseparable since then. Byeongkwan met the eldest when he decided to take up a part time job at a small cafe, which belonged to Donghun, during the summer holidays a few years back and it now became a normal summer routine.

While BK got the snacks ready, he couldn't help but think he forgot something important, maybe? That's when it hit him. He didn't ask the attractive guy for his name! After thinking about it for some time, he realised that he never saw him on this small island. "Hey, do you think the guy is new here?" He shouted, only to receive another shout back from the living room. "Why do you ask?" It was Chan's voice. Byeongkwan came in with the snacks in his hand and made himself comfortable on the couch. "No it's just that I've never seen him before and that's strange considering I know EVERYONE on this island." "That's true." Sehyoon now joined in the conversation after getting the drinks from the fridge. "But what guy?" He said sounding confused. "The guy Kwan was talking to, remember? The short-but-somehow-taller-than-Kwan guy." Chan tried to explain the best he could until Sehyoon's face lit up. "Oooh!! That guy!!!! Isn't he Donghun's friend? What's his name again? Oh right!! Park Junhee! Apparently he's going to transfer here or something like that."

For the rest of the night, Byeongkwan couldn't even concentrate on the movie at all. The only thing going on, on his mind, was a certain male with really nice eyebrows. What made it even better was that he knew his name : Park Junhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^-^ So... this is my first time actually writing writing a story you could say, so please leave feedbacks on ways I can improve.
> 
> This story was inspired by one of my dreams lol.
> 
> Also idk when I'll be able to update haha :// thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byeongkwan finds out that Junhee is his new co-worker and they become friends?

The sound of the bell right above the door greeted Byeongkwan with joy as he walked into the quietly welcoming cafe. The weeks flew by and the summer breeze now settled in on this lively island. The holidays just started and he couldn't be more excited to spend more time with Donghun in his cafe or so he thought. He was so caught up with his studies the entire year that he didn't even remember when was the last time they had even talked. Donghun graduated a year after Byeongkwan had met him during his interview. However, Donghun was still pretty busy running the whole cafe on his own which meant he couldn't meet up, as much as he would love, with the others.

  


"Oh. You're here", the familiar honey-like voice caught his attention, "and you're on time! That's surprising..." Donghun and his blunt remarks. The younger only rolled his eyes at him as he made his way behind the counter. "Don't forget your apron is the staff room!! I'm gonna open up the shop in 5!!" Donghun only got Byeongkwan's mumble of a "yeah yeah" as a response. He made his way to the staff room which was located right behind the neatly arranged kitchen. The room's door was usually closed but this time, he noticed that it was slightly opened. Thinking that Donghun had forgotten to close it on his way out, he didn’t think much of it. He soon regretted that.

  


The first thing that his eyes landed on was the shirtless man in front of him who was more than fit and who had a really beautiful tiny waist. In shock, his eyes widened as he looked up to see who he had intruded on. "PARK JUNHEE?!?!" The latter only returned the same amount of shock, as Kwan, with eyes that looked like it was gonna pop out from its sockets and cheeks flushing a little red. He quickly put on a white button-up shirt and bowed slightly "sorry about that" it came out more like a whisper. He then left.

  


When Byeongkwan came out of the room fully changed and ready to work, he saw Junhee leaning against the wall with both his hands in his pocket staring at him with a little smirk placed on his pretty face. "So... how did you know my name? I never told it to you." Junhee asked in full amusement. "Donghun told me?" Byeongkwan's answer sounded more like he was questioning himself. A chuckle could be heard and damn that was some melodious sound. "Liar. I was with Donghun 24/7 and I know the both of you have not talked in a while" Panic hit Kwan again just like they had met a few weeks ago. He stayed silent avoiding eye contact at all cost. He felt a soft hand touch the top of his head "Listen kid, I was just teasing you. Don't take it too hard. Sorry" there he goes petting the shorter male again. "Why are you always saying sorry?"

  


Junhee looked at the pink head surprised. He didn't expect a response and definitely did not expect a question like that. "You didn't do anything wrong so stop apologising. In fact, I'm the one who walked in on you so I should apologise." Kwan continued, "Also...since I know your name it's only fair if you know mine. I'm Byeongkwan!!" He chirped, but there was this one question that he couldn't stop thinking about. He proceeded carefully, asking Jun why he was in the staff room. Junhee replied ever so calmly "ahhhh that. I'll be working here from now on" What followed was a loud "what?" that had escaped Byeongkwan's lips.

  


"YAH! What's all that noise so early in the morning? You might scare all the customers away before we even open!" And the grumpy voice was back "oh. Junnie I see that you've met Kwan. Now get to work. You guys can chit chat after working hours. Got that?" Donghun leaned against the counter waiting for his juniors to get to work. He then warned them that he would extend work hours if they slacked off during the day, especially in the afternoon when things got hot and packed.

  


The day went on with many people and their own stories walking in and out of the cozy shop. Donghun was known as one of the best bakers here and even though it may not seem like it, Byeongkwan had become a well-known barista after working here for just a few months, and that left Junhee with being a waiter. Byeongkwan had to admit that it was a fitting job for what he later found out, the older. Junhee was indeed very attractive especially with his sleeves rolled up and that charming smile of his. It only made Donghun's business better. Truth be told, he was a huge distraction to the younger. A very huge distraction.

  


Once again the ringing of the bell could be heard but this time, it signalled the leave of the final customer. The three boys melted on a couch exhausted from the long day's work. After a few minutes, Donghun left to keep up and get ready to close the place. When they were about to leave, Byeongkwan noticed a white notebook with a cute drawing of a rabbit placed next to a black bag on the counter. "Hey, who does that belong to? Did one of you leave something" He could only see a blur before Junhee reappeared next to him exclaiming all in one breath "OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU DON’T KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS TO ME"

  


The walk home was quiet but Byeongkwan enjoyed it nevertheless. A wide grin grew on his face as he remembered how Junhee had asked him to exchange numbers. He couldn't believe someone like him wanted to be his friend. Even though Byeongkwan was popular among his classmates and even his whole entire school, no one dared to approach him because he "looked intimidating". He felt like his only real friends were Sehyoon, Yuchan and Donghun. So having someone like Junhee approach him first genuinely made him extremely happy.

  


As he laid in bed, he remembered the events that had happened this day. From the awkward encounter to the comfortable laughters they shared during their small break-time where he found out that Jun would be staying with Donghun until they found a place for rent and that Junhee would be joining the literature department, with Sehyoon, once the school year begins. Smiling to himself as sleep slowly dragged him, he also remembered that he found out that the latter was 2 years older than him, loved music as well, and apparently has an interesting love for butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm finally back with chapter 2 :D hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to leave feedbacks pls! Anyways,,, thanks for taking your time to read this lol HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhee has found his own place to stay instead of living off Donghun. He then decides to throw a housewarming party.

Yuchan stood at the light oaked door frame, leading to Byeongkwan's now messy room, and shook his head at the older's behaviour. Clothes of all colours and sizes flew in every direction possible landing on the floor, the bed or even Kwan's study desk. "Come on" Chan dragged the 'o' in 'on' as he whined, "it's not like you're going on a date or something" At this statement, Byeongkwan's cheeks brightened to the same shade of pink as his hair and paused for a few seconds.

  
  


Just a week ago, Yuchan being the genius he is, managed to make Byeongkwan admit that he had a small, _cough definitely not small_ , crush on the new guy while they were eating at Channie's favourite noodle place. He wasn't surprised that his hyung liked the black-haired male. Why? Well, that's because Chan noticed how, rather interestingly, Byeongkwan had been texting someone so... intently and could only suspect Donghun's friend as the reason why. His suspicions were further confirmed when Kwan left to go to the restroom and his phone lit up with notifications from a certain guy "Park Junhee" with a heart emoticon next to it. An evil grin was placed on the maknae's face. "This is going to be fun~"

  
  


The customer's peaceful eating was abruptly interrupted by a pink boy's coughing fit. Yuchan could only smirk the whole way "Judging from your reaction, I was right. You DO have a crush on him. Don't worry hyung, I'll keep it a secret" a wink was sent in his direction. No response. Just silence. "Yah hyung!" Yuchan whined, "you're doing your thinking thing again. Don't space out on me!" Byeongkwan, still flustered could only let out a small "o-oh sorry.. haha"

  
  


Turning another corner, they found themselves walking beside the beautiful beach. "Hey chan, are you sure we're going the right way? We're headed over to the rich housing area you know..." Chan just kept walking, "Don't ask me" He said all defensive "I'm just following the address you gave me" Byeongkwan pulled his phone decorated with Kirbys out of the pocket of his black oversized hoodie and read through the conversation he had just a few hours ago.

  
  


Hey hyung

Can you send the address again?

I may or may not have forgotten

1:08 

Hehe

Oh

And what time do we have to

be there?

1:09

Kwannie :D

*sends address*

You can come over anytime

Donghun hyung will only be here

@ 4 to help set up

1:14

Are you and Channie coming tgt?

1:15

Yep

Is there anything you want

or need in particular?

1:15

No not really

1:16

Don't worry about it

I don't need any gifts ^-^

It's just a housewarming party after all 

1:17

  
  


Right. It was just a housewarming party. Junhee had found himself a place to stay instead of 'leaching' off Donghun. Not like he was, but that's what he liked to call it. He moved in maybe two weeks ago and decided he should have a housewarming party cause why the heck not. He had texted everyone about the plan with ease until it came to the barista boy. He realised after all this time working together and hanging out as the five of them, he didn't have Kwan's number! Well, it's not like Junhee is the kind of person to talk a lot through the screen in the first place so Donghun wasn't really surprised when he found out. 

  
  


It was 6 pm when the door of a two-story house that stood in front of Byeongkwan opened with a satisfying click, revealing the handsome young man he wasn't waiting to see; _lies_. He was wearing a slightly oversized plain black shirt with the front tucked into blue skinny jeans which matched well with his soft and fluffy bangs. He greeted them with a smile and the both of them entered Junhee's home that was definitely too big for one person to live in. Kwan has never really been around this neighbourhood before because it consisted of most of the higher class residents so he was obviously in awe of this 'luxurious' building.

  
  


"So...who's doing the barbecue?" Chan asked with a slight worry. They all froze at their spot. Junhee holding a bag of charcoal, the two oldest trying to light the fire and Byeongkwan holding the platter of meat. Noticing that no one was going to talk anytime soon, Chan decided to change his question, "no no no wait. Let me rephrase that. Who WON'T burn down the house?" Junhee was the first who spoke up suggesting it should be Donghun because he bakes. His suggestion gave him 3 big 'yes!' And a small yet audible grumble from Donghun.

  
  


It was deep into the night when the 5 of them finished their dinner and the many movies in the living room, which was filled with multicolored bean bags and the cozy white sofa set. There, Junhee made himself comfortable leaning onto Donghun's left shoulder. Yuchan had already passed out, sprawling himself over the single sofa, by the time they were halfway through their 3rd movie. They had accepted Junhee's offer to stay over since this place was pretty big. "There's a spare room on the second floor next to the bathroom. Who's gonna carry-" before he could finish his sentence Sehyoon had already gotten up silently and walked towards the younger, carrying him and heading upstairs. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Donghun was clearly slipping in and out of dreamland and he was definitely regretting his decision of staying up till 3 am when he had work the next day. "You know what, let's just call it a day off tomorrow." He mumbled, receiving two soft hums. They sat there in silence for a while. "Hey hyung, let's go up before you fall asleep. I don't want to carry a bag of bricks." Getting offended by what the person next to him said, he retorted with a 'you can’t even carry a brick in the first place' or something along that line. Truth be told, Byeongkwan had been maybe a teeny tiny bit jealous having to witness Dongjun's cuddles and constant bickering but then again, he and Sehyoon did all of those too. As much as he hated that feeling, he pushed it aside mainly because he was way too tired to deal with it. 

Junhee's voice brought him back to reality and he realised he was still on the orange bean bag and that Donghun was nowhere to be seen. "What?" He blurted out. Junhee's chuckles, his oh so magical chuckles that could make anyone tingle, made its way to Byeongkwan's ears. "I asked, 'are you just gonna sit there all night staring at that white wall?'" He passed. "Come on let's get you to bed" A frown was evident on the younger's face. 'Didn't Junhee mention there were only 2 beds? And clearly the guest bed is taken by Sehni and Channie. So that means Donghun is probably drooling on his bed' And there he was, in his thinking mode again. "I-I'll just sleep here on the couch!! It's uhhhhh very comfortable! Yeah.. hehe." In the blink of an eye, he already found himself halfway up the stairs with a small hand wrapped around his wrist carefully dragging him.

  
  


Eyes opened, yet sleepy. Heart pounding, yet annoyed. There he was, Kim Byeongkwan, in the middle of his hyungs, being squashed. Donghun to his left hugging the life out of him. He knew he would regret sleeping next to the oldest by experience but he was somewhat content with the fact that his crush was clinging onto him on his right side like a little child. After a few minutes, _hours_ , he managed to get some shut-eye. Oh, such a wonderful sleep he had... if only he knew.

  
  


"WHAT THE KIM BYEONGKWAN" followed by a loud screech was heard. Thud. Byeongkwan found himself on the floor looking up at Junhee who had a rather... _wild_ bed hair. Fear rushed through the younger when he realised what was wrong ' _shit shit shit._ ' 

The sight in front of Kwan as he sat on the kitchen island was really something else. The soft and warm sunlight that went through the white curtains of the living room hit Junhee's back. His hair was no longer a bird's nest but was now like a soft fluffy puppy. He wore an apron over a rather oversized white dress shirt and a pair of black shorts, showing off his flawlessly pretty thighs. Those sinful legs of his. Shit.

Placing a plate of butter sugar toast in front of them, the older sat down and heaved a sigh bringing Byeongkwan out of his thigh- THOUGHTS, thoughts. Yes, he meant thoughts."Who in the world even strips in their sleep????" Byeongkwan kept quiet while looking down at the price of toast in front of him. A small blush evident on his cute cheeks. And there he went, spacing out once again. Donghun looked up from the couch where he sat and scoffed, deciding to speak up after a few seconds of silence "Says the person who wears vibrant coloured underwear with a tiger on it." At this statement, the whole room was filled with laughter, even from Sehyoon, and a very shy tomato-faced Jun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! I'm back :D sorry this took so long ;-; anyways feedback is always appreciated and thank you for reading ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^-^ So... this is my first time actually writing writing a story you could say, so please leave feedbacks on ways I can improve.
> 
> This story was inspired by one of my dreams lol.
> 
> Also I'll try and update weekly depending on school work but anyways thank you for reading!!


End file.
